They Should Have Seen It Coming
by CascadeAngel
Summary: Kaname walks into Aidou's room and...well...he should have seen this coming.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok people, this is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction so please, HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL! Sorry, I drank a lot of coffee…Anyways, please enjoy and review if it's worth the time of day. **

Kaname was walking down the hall of the Moon Dormitory, making sure everyone was where they should be. Of course they were, but he still had to check.

As he approached Aidou's room he mentally flinched, mainly because this was the only one he doubted would be behaving. Behind the door he could he the rustle of someone moving around but he opened the door to be sure. And what a mistake that was.

Aidou was there, sure enough, standing in front of his mirror. In the girls' uniform. Putting on lipstick. Seeing Kaname's reflection in the mirror, he turned around flustered, "KANAME-SAMA! Ah, th-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Then what is it?"

"…"

They stood like that for a minute, both at a loss for words. Finally Kaname just turned around and left, swinging the door behind him. And just before the door clicked shut Aidou muttered under his breath, "Think what you want, you know I looked good."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname sat in his room, trying to forget what he had just witnessed. But the vision of Aidou cross-dressing is something that is just not easily unseen.

::::::: Next Day :::::::::

Kaname approached Aidou, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. "You realize I have to punish you again."

He blonde nodded.

"You have to go out to a restaurant with me, a _public _restaurant, dressed as a girl."

Again he turns to walk away but stops short this time, "And Aidou, don't read into that."

But that only works as reverse psychology, "Are you asking me on a date?"

Kaname thought about that for a minute before replying "Not asking, ordering." and walking away.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

**A/N: Okay these are probably all going to be pretty to very short. Bear with me if I make them much longer this story will never make it past chapter three because it will bore me. And it makes plot twists easier! You people like that right? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay I got 3 reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

Aidou knelt in front of his closet rifling through a box at the bottom. It was filled with women's clothing and he was deciding what to wear out with Kaname that night.

Finally he just closed his eyes and pulls out whatever his hand meets. And that happened to be a black skirt with ruffles. Ok, ruffles are an understatement. Frills, the skirt had frills.

Flinging that on his bed he reached in the box again, this time retrieving a gray mini-jacket adorned with pink vines along the hems. He placed that next to the first garment, smiling insanely. He was remembering how he'd gotten ahold of these clothes, but that's a story for another day.

Bending over the box once more, he extracted a hot pink tank top and huge black high heels in one fell swoop. Aidou dressed quickly then went to fix his hair and make-up. That was when Kain walked in.

"…"

Aidou stepped back from the mirror, "Hey Akatsuki, how do I look?"

"…"

"Ha my good looks have struck you speechless! Well, I'm off to make the Day Class girls jealous because I'm on a date with Kaname-sama!"

Aidou pranced out the door, grabbing a sparkling purse from God-knows-where.

"…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you go Julie, this is your idea. Hmmm, it seems like these are getting longer but the quality is shot…**

**(Voice 1:) What quality? (Voice 2:) You ought to burn this, its crap! (Voice 3:) You really have voices?**

Aidou pranced out in front of the dormitory, blindly ramming into a group of Day Class girls. "Oh, good morning ladies!"

They all glared at him angrily.

"Eh, wh-what?"

One of them shot him a death glare while hissing, "You stole Kaname-sama. You ruined our hopes. You dream-crusher!"

"But I-I'm not trying to crush dreams I just-"

Just then Kaname came walking up behind him and grabbed him by the collar, "C'mon let's go."

As they walked away Aidou glanced over his shoulder and smiled gleefully at the fuming girls left behind.

"If you don't be careful you will die." Kaname muttered, not really looking at Aidou.

The blonde laughed, "But they look so funny when they're angry!"

"…"

"And either way, when they remember how much they actually love me they'll get over their initial fury and see what a cute couple we are!"

"…"

"Because we are the two most irresistible men in the Night Class, so I bet we'll be absolutely tantalizing together!"

"Aidou, be quiet."

A moment of awkward silence followed, Aidou's ranting still hanging in the air. Finally Kaname turned to look at him, a dead-pan look on his face,

"How can you still consider yourself a man when you're dressed like that?"

"Well, you see-"

"Never mind. I don't think I want to know."

"Aw."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA! Yes, this is the scene I've wanted to do since this occurred to me, THE DINNER SCENE! *continues to spaz laugh*. I just realized I let all my stories die so I'm going to try and update them all!**

_Oh my God they're staring. Literally everyone here is staring at me. Oh my god!_

Aidou fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to ignore the reproachful glances he was getting from the other restaurant patrons.

Kaname hadn't said anything, but he had a look of vague entertainment as he watched the blonde freak out.

The waiter walked over, "Um…hello I'll be your server tonight…"

Kaname gave the man a look that clearly read _go away_ and the waiter scampered off without another word. "You look uncomfortable." He said to Aidou coolly.

Aidou jumped, he hadn't been expecting Kaname to strike up a conversation, "Oh, no, I'm not uncomfortable! I'm just…excited! That's right! I'm excited to be on a date with Kaname-sama!" He grinned like an idiot, not exactly sure what he was trying to hide.

"...which ultimately means you're uncomfortable?"

"Yeah…"

Kaname smirked: Aidou was a terrible liar. "What makes you so uncomfortable? It wouldn't be the way you're dressed, would it? Seeing as it's your…_hobby."_

"N-No! It's not the way I'm dressed, actually I think I look good, it's…um…" his voice drifted off uncertainly.

"…"

Aidou turned around in his seat to peer around the restaurant. It was a really nice place, now that he looked at it. Of course Kaname-sama would choose a place like this. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he spotted a couple across the room.

It was Yuki and Zero.

_And they were looking right at him!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ooh another update, 'cause I'm just that amazing….**

Aidou's mind exploded.

"Ah…um…uh uh…."

Kaname glanced at him, "What's the matter?"

"I…um…. I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"…"

Aidou leapt out of his seat and dashed to the bathrooms. He stood in front of the doors, freaking out.

_Oh my God, Oh my God! They saw me; oh my God this is terrible! And it had to be Yuki, seriously?_

The blonde turned around to enter the bathroom and paused. _Wait… _And the complications of the previous two minutes had completely flown out of his mind.

Oh yes, this was a new dilemma all together.

_WHAT BATHROOM DO I USE?_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: How long has it been since I've written this? Guh I don't wanna think about it….well, here you go.**

_Okay, okay, okay. Stay calm Aidou….you're making this harder than it needs to be…._

The blonde vampire glanced back and forth between the two signs, blinking feverishly. He was reminded a little of a quote from movie he seen once, 'one door leads to the center of the labyrinth and the other…TO CERTAIN DEATH!' Well yes….that is how it felt now.

"Um…umm I guess I'll just try one and….uh…."

He pushed open the women's door first. Aidou was only in there for about, oh, thirty seconds. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~ WHY ARE YOU IN THE LADIES' ROOM?"

The boy came flying out of the room and collided into a wall. _Okay that was wrong…so….the Men's room then…. _

After he pushed the door open he stayed in there for about two seconds before he was being shouted at again.

So there he stood again, no clue what to do now. He couldn't go in either bathroom and in all the fuss it had taken to get here he really did have to go. Aidou looked around, hoping for some light bulb to flash up in his mind. And then it did. He smiled to himself, basking in his ill-identified genius.

_Plant…_


	8. Chapter 8

Kaname and Aidou walked down the street, a frigid silence hanging in the air between them.

'_OhmyGod, OhmyGod, OhmyGod, Kaname-sama's going to hate me now, he'll be so ashamed, he'll never go out with me again, ughhhh I ruined everything! I'm so stupid, why couldn't I have just sucked it up?' _Aidou fretted in his mind, every now and then taking the opportunity to steal a glance at Kaname's absolutely emotionless face.

Aidou continued his silent agonizing for a few more blocks before Kaname finally said something, "I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

Aidou blushed, "N-No, I s-suppose not, Kaname-sama…"

Kaname looked tiredly at the cross-dressing blonde beside him, "But, regardless, what could have possibly possessed you to…go to the restroom in a potted plant?"

The blonde's blush only spread rapidly. He couldn't explain to Kaname-sama the incident with the bathrooms and the cross-dressing getting in the way. But he couldn't really answer Kaname-sama's question anyway. After all, he really DIDN'T know what had possessed him to go in the plant. It had just seemed like a good idea at the time…

"You realize they banned us from that restaurant for life." Kaname said.

"I-I'm sorry, Kaname-sama, I really am! I-It….seemed like a…a good alternative…."

Kaname stared at him blankly, "A good alternative to what, actually using the toilet?"

The silence picked up again and stayed until they reached the Moon Dormitory. Aidou felt the pressing urge to say something but he had no clue what. He'd already tried to apologize and Kaname-sama had shot that down, and there probably would be no hope for explaining the situation. After all, Kaname-sama had been using the date as a "punishment", right. Maybe he meant for something like that to happen…

As all sorts of odd thoughts about staged scenarios and coups set up with Kaname pulling the string swirled through his head, Aidou didn't notice Kaname walk inside, abandoning him outside fantasizing at the door.

Finally coming to, the blonde grinned sheepishly, "Well…maybe he'll get over it. After all, I'm just too stunningly gorgeous for him to hold a grudge!" And with that he merrily skipped inside.

::::::::::::::::::

And as he walked to his room Kaname could only think dumbfounded, _'What is wrong with that child?'_


End file.
